


A 'Fuck You' To My Principal

by the_great_nagi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Sexual Harassment, Swearing, Transphobia, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_nagi/pseuds/the_great_nagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about hate and bathrooms</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 'Fuck You' To My Principal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a thing that actually happened to me

Here's to my school principal, the vice, and two students

To them I say 'fuck you', and I don't regret a thing

A dirty, female pig in an office chair

My principal, Karen Smith

See,

On a fateful Monday Morning

Slightly cold, slightly damp, slightly cloudy

I decided I was ready

In weeks before, I had been told that I have the right to use the men's room

Apparently not

Oh, apparently not

I was anxious, and nervous, waiting until the room was empty to so much as exit

Though it smelled, and it was stained, I felt comfortable

For once I was content

It took more than half the day for it to abruptly end

A new record, I see!

A first 'fuck you' to Miles and Nick,

Two upperclassmen

I'm sure they handed me over to 'the cops', because nobody else cared

Some greeted me like any other day

While others didn't seem to see me at all

I wonder why they seemed so shocked, to see a demiMAN in the MEN'S toilet,

Was it my chest?

My crotch?

My soft, effeminate face?

Disgusting

If the bathrooms were made judging by your genitals,

Maybe you should have called it the DMAB bathroom instead of the men's bathroom

You didn't need to say anything

Especially not to the vice principal

The vice principal, Dan, who knows I'm trans and still saw this

As

A

Bad

Thing

So in 7th period, when I was supposed to be doing homework

Karen fucking Smith called me to her hell office

With the school counselor Allison sitting in

Some counselor you are, Allison!

I know exactly what she wants from me

I'm making "all the boys" uncomfortable, huh?

I think you just mean two

I'm "not a transgender because I haven't had surgery",

Or so you say

But I think you're full of shit

Actually

I know you are

You sit there, thinking you have the right

To tell me what I am and what I'm not

I wish I had the courage to slam my hands on your desk and say 'fuck you' to your old, melting face

Instead of keeping quiet

I say I'm not a girl,

You say "then what are you? Because you aren't a boy."

And by then I wanted to pry your loose lips open

So I could shove my dry-skin, wrinkled fist down your aging throat

Instead, I took it face-first

"You have female anatomy, so use the women's bathroom"

I left the office with a fire in my fists 

And a rock in my throat

So fuck you, Karen Smith

If this school is part of you

You're a dirty bitch-and-a-half, and this school is dead to me

Entirely dead

For a year and a month, I was sexually harassed

By a boy who knew I didn't like him

And you didn't do jack shit about it

When he said he'd get me pregnant in a crowded hallway

But when I do what makes me comfortable

And when I overcome my anxiety to do what makes me happy

You're worried about the comfort of two boys 

Two out of 48 who can't take it

I thought you were decent

Or at the very least, different

But apparently you're just like every other shitty, transphobic ass out there

So fuck you,

Fuck your decisions, your policies,

And I hope you read this poem

And cry

Because you've lost the trust of a loyal student

Who did nothing but make himself happy

Fuck you, and to Dan, Miles, and Nick, fuck you too


End file.
